Sexual deviation encompasses a number of behavioral excesses and deficits. To date treatment and research has concentrated on deviant sexual arousal at the expense of other associated behavioral excesses and deficits usually encountered in the clinic. The objects of this proposal are research into five major areas relevant to the assessment and treatment of the full range of sexual deviation: (1) Refinement of assessment and measurement procedures for various aspects of deviant sexual behavior and (2) Further evaluation and extensions of procedures to increase heterosexual arousal. (3) The measurement and treatment of heterosocial inadequacy as it relates to sexual deviation. Subjects will be drawn from all diagnostic categories of sexual deviation since all deviates show certain behavioral excesses and deficits. Measures include objective measures of sexual arousal through penile plethysmography as well as a validated behavioral check list of heterosexual social behavior. Self report and attitudinal measures will also be administered. The primary method of experimental analysis will be the single case experiment behavior. Group design will also be employed when appropriate. This work is to be a precursor to the construction of an ideal assessment and treatment package that can be adapted to the particular combination of behavioral excesses and deficits found in a given individual with deviant sexual behavior.